Character Creation
This is a system for creating complex histories and personalities for Gameplay. Roll in whichever you wish, and if it doesn't fit roll again! You will need two dice. Basic personality (roll two dice) *2 Shy and secretive *3 Rebellious, antisocial, violent *4 Arrogant, proud, and aloof *5 Moody, rash, and headstrong *6-7 Friendly and outgoing *8 Stable and serious *9 Silly and fluff-headed *10 Sneaky and deceptive *11 Intellectual and detached *12 Picky, fussy, and nervous What do you value? (two dice) *2 Money *3 Honour *4 Knowledge *5 Honesty *6-7 Friendship *8 Your Word *9 Love *10 Power *11 Having a good time *12 Vengeance World View (two dice) *2 Every person is a valuable individual. *3 I like almost everyone. *4 No one understands me. *5 People are sheep who need to be led. *6-7 I’m neutral to most people. *8 People must earn my respect. No free rides here. *9 People are untrustworthy. Be careful who you depend on. *10 No one’s going to hurt me again. *11 People are wonderful! *12 People are scum and should be wiped out. Age Roll 2D6+age of maturation in your species (or choose) to determine your age. Childhood FAMILY STATUS (roll two dice) *2-3 POOR *4-6 MIDDLE CLASS *7-8 WELL-TO-DO *9-10 WEALTHY *12 RICH (possibly nobility) Childhood Crises 1-3 ENEMIES *1 betrayed by a friend or relative and lost everything they had. *2 exiled; you have returned under an alias. *3 murdered before your eyes. *4 Hunted by (or involved in a vendetta) with a powerful group, or organization. *5 abducted or mysteriously vanished; you were inexplicably left behind. *6 killed in war, terrorism, or disaster. 4-6 SECRETS *1 accused of a terrible crime they may (or may not) have committed. *2-3 considered to have some kind of unique birthright, ability or status. *4 unknown— you grew up alone, never knowing your true heritage. *5-6 not the real thing—you’re adopted, and obsessed with finding your true family. Relationships 1-2 Had a Happy Love Affair. 3-4 Had Love Trouble! Roll 1 die/see below: *1 Your lover’s friends/family would use any means to get rid of you. *2 You fight constantly. *3 You’ve had a child! Roll for sex: Even=Female, Odd=Male. *4 One of you is “messing around.” *5 You got married! Any further Love & War rolls refer to your marriage (or future divorce!) *6 It just isn’t working out. 5-6 Had a Tragic Romance. Roll 1 die and see below: *1 Lover died in accident or was murdered. *2 Lover mysteriously vanished *3 Lover was kidnapped. *4 Lover was imprisoned or exiled *5 Lover went insane and is now “hospitalized.” *6 Lover committed suicide Life Events SOMETHING BAD *1 IMPRISONMENT: You have been exiled, imprisoned, or held hostage (your choice). *2 FALSELY ACCUSED: You were set up, and now face arrest or worse. *3 ACCIDENT OR INJURY: You were in some kind of terrible accident or maimed in some other way. *4 HUNTED: You incurred the wrath of a powerful person, family or group. *5 MENTAL OR PHYSICAL ILLNESS. *6 EMOTIONAL LOSS: You lost someone you really cared about. 1-2; they were murdered. 3-4; they died by accident or illness. 5-6, they vanished, killed themselves or just up and left without any explanation. Category:Character Creation